


Velvet Dreaming

by LovEvol



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovEvol/pseuds/LovEvol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de un Hank con pésima autoestima, tratando de lidiar con un agujero en el que vive y a la vez con un enamoramiento con alguien que sabe que nunca pasará</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, nuevamente soy yo, esta vez traigo un fanfic entre Hank y Alex; amo tanto a esta pareja y la verdad sé que no es un fandom muy grande pero espero hacer que crezca un poco y poder unir a estos dos bellos personajes. Bueno dejando mis palabras de lado, les presento Velvet Dreaming.

**Velvet Dreaming**

 

—Será muy divertido ir, vamos tenemos que ir en serio— Una chica cabello rubio que se notaba mucha emoción en sus palabras daba ligeros saltos mientras miraba a un chico alto, de ojos azul profundo.

—Será divertido para ti, porque tu si tendrás alguien con quien ir…—Dijo regresando su vista en el libro que tenía descansado en la mesa, mientras ajustaba un poco sus gafas.

—Pero  aun así, será divertido; podemos ir todos como amigos—

—Raven, todos sabemos que tu estarás con Azazel bailando, mientras yo estoy sentado aburrido y fingiendo que me gusta estar ahí, cuando lo que realmente querría sería irme de ahí sin que nadie me viera—

Raven soltó un bufido, y se fue de ahí. Posiblemente un poco molesta, pero eso a Hank no le preocupaba, conocía a la chica y tan pronto viera a su novio aquel pequeño berrinche se le pasaría y después de eso sería la misma que todo el mundo amaba.

Junto sus brazos de nueva cuenta, mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en los antebrazos y dejaban caer sobre estos en la mesa; llevaba ya mucho leyendo aquel libro sobre Física que le habían obsequiado sus padres. Debía admitir que era un Nerd, bueno al menos eso llevaba escuchando básicamente 5 años de si vida.

No se podía quejar sobre su soledad que había terminado en cuanto entró al Instituto, su autoestima había sido aplastada. Al parecer una persona no puede el mejor de la clase, sin recibir insultos. Y a eso agreguen el hecho de que a sus 15 años había descubierto su sexualidad, cabe mencionar que no fue una salida muy aceptable…fue muy desastrosa.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel cartel azul con suaves detalles en color plata, los relieves de este sobresalían mucho, pareciera que en cualquier momento se fuera a salir.

Perdido en sus pensamientos Hank no supo en que momento, alguien se sentó a lado de él. En ese instante el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo; trato de escudarse con su libro. ¿Qué clase de adolescente era si no tenía un amor al cual nunca en la vida se le iba a acercar? Todos tiene uno, y en este caso Hank estaba a lado.

No es que alguna vez hubieran hablado, eso quedó claro. Es solo que Hank no era una persona muy sociable. ¿Cuál era la razón por  la cual le gustaba a Hank? Ni el mismo la sabe, el chico que podía saber toda clase de formula y ecuación; no tenía respuesta para su enamoramiento.

—Hola…—Saludo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida.

Respuesta de Hank, ningún sonido, solo escudado con su libro.

—¿No hablas cierto?, bien de igual forma veo que estás muy ocupado— Dijo sin más.

“Vamos Hank, es tu oportunidad, puedes hacerlo”…al tiempo en que se motivaba mentalmente separaba los labios ligeramente, un aire tibio salió de ellos, pero ninguna palabra. Sin embargo si empezó a temblar.

—Hola…— Dijo casi susurrando.

Alex por su parte solo sonrió de manera complacida, mostrando ligeramente los dientes.

—Así que si sabes hablar…y dime ¿qué lees?—

—Un libro— Parecía que solo sabía susurrar.

—Eso es de verse…me refiero en concreto sobre el tema…—

—Sobre las leyes gravitacionales—

—Mucha ciencia para mí— Dijo para finalmente para comenzar a comer.

Hank no supo que estaba comiendo, lo veía un poco aun escudándose con el libro. Odiaba no saber porque le gustaba…quizá era su cabello rubio…o aire de despreocupación por la vida…o tal vez esa chamarra de cuero que solo usaba los viernes como era ese día. O aquel lunar en el cuello…no sabía...pero de algo estaba seguro. Alex nunca se fijaría en él.

Solo por una razón…

—Hola cariño, al fin te encuentro—

Exactamente eso…Lorna, Hank no la odiaba; le agradaba, era muy dulce y siempre estaba sonriendo; amaba como defendía sus ideales era una chica muy independiente, una cualidad que se debe de valorar hoy en día. Aparte sus facciones eran tan finas y su tez blanca, que contrarrestaba con su cabello verde (al parecer le gustaba pintárselo de dicho color, la raíz siempre la conservaba negra). Otra cosa que era de admirar de Lorna era su apoyo incondicional a la Comunidad LGBT; tal vez era el que ella tenía dos padres, pero se esmeraba tanto por defenderlos. Incluso cuando se descubrió que Hank era gay, ella fue una en evitar que fuera acosado.

—Hola Hank— Dijo Lorna sonriendo al chico de ojos azules.

—Hola Lorna…— Una tímida sonrisa, y un gesto con la mano.

Al tiempo en el que la chica se sentaba junto a su novio, Hank tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Recibió la mirada extrañada de ambos chicos, pero ambos pensaron que tal vez se le hacía tarde para alguna clase.

 

Hank llegó a su hogar, y al mismo tiempo se tumbó boca abajo a la cama, quería descasar un poco de su amarga realidad. Sus sueños eran siempre mejores…donde no era invisible, donde podía ser lo que quisiera…donde podía tener alguien a su lado.

Cerró suavemente sus ojos y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando que algún día ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

 

 

Sus ojos detectaron el cambio de luz al momento, se arregló ligeramente las gafas para observar el reloj que reposaba a un lado de su cama, en una pequeña mesa de noche color chocolate. Marcaban las 8 de la noche; movió sus pies ligeramente para acomodarse en su cama. Su mirada estaba fija al techo, tocó un lado del despertador para activar la radio, algo de música le vendría bien.

 

**_“[…] Why don't you stay in tonight?_ **  
**Taste my lips, don't let go**  
**I'm in your head**

_“No lo estas Hank”_ se decía mentalmente. ** _  
I'm in your head_**

_“Sigues sin estarlo”_ continuaba. ** _  
I'm in your head_**

_“Nunca lo estarás…”_

**_I always wanted you, sometimes it's hard_ **  
**What do I do to lock you up inside my heart?**  
**I wanted you from the start**  
**I want to lock you up inside my heart**  
**What do I do to lock you up inside my heart?**  
**I want to lock you up inside my heart**  
**What do I do to lock up inside my heart?**  
**I want to lock you up**

**_I want to lock you up inside my heart”_ **

 

Después de escuchar las notas finales de la canción, posiblemente el escuchar la radio no había ayudado mucho.

 

 

Miles de voces se escuchaban en aquella preparatoria, sin embargo Hank apenas escuchaba 25 que eran las que estaban dentro de su salón de clases. La única  clase que no compartía con Raven, en la cual se sentía más invisible de lo normal.

Estaba sentado con su cuaderno frente a él, la materia de Bilogía no era su preferida, pero tampoco la odiaba, simplemente la atendía y ya.

Todos sus compañeros entraros y a lo último entró la profesora Munroe, siempre con su sonrisa y expresando grata felicidad a todos, Hank generalmente habla con ella, ya que no conectaba mucho con los chicos de su edad.

—Clase, hoy le tengo un grata sorpresa para todos ustedes— Sonrió observando a todos, junto sus manos frente a ella y soltó la información. —El porcentaje del examen disminuirá, sim embargo antes de que comiencen a festejar, ese porcentaje no desaparece. Se convertirá en un trabajo que se realizará en parejas…la cuales yo formaré—

Hubo algunas protestas que Hank no les tomó importancia, solo le molestaba tener que trabajar con alguien que ni siquiera conocía, que era básicamente el 90% del su grupo. No supo cuando la profesora comenzó a decir los nombres uno por uno emparejando.

Solo escuchó como Lorna fue emparejada con Kitty, Anne con Kurt…hasta que llegó su turno.

—Hank, tu harás pareja con…— La profesora buscó con el lápiz a un candidato en su tabla para anota, hasta que por obra de algún diabólico ser se detuvo en el peor nombre que podía existir —Alex…— Sonrió para finalmente terminar con la repartición de alumnos.

Hank, obviamente grito internamente, tuvo una hiperventilación imaginaría, sudó frío y tuvo un intento de suicidio en su hemisferio derecho del cerebro. Pero nada de eso sirvió, aún continuaba en una realidad en la que estaba forzado a realizar un trabajo con la persona de la que estaba pubertamente enamorado.

Era patético alarmarse por algo así…pero lo  hacía.

La Profa. Munroe, dio el resto de la clase para planear el tema del trabajo así como para que familiarizaran con sus compañeros de trabajo; siempre tan humanista…

Alex arrastró una silla frente a la mesa de Hank y ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Alex le dedicó una sonrisa. Era tan… ¿guapo?, no podía decirlo…era demasiado.

 

**_“[…] I feel it coming out my throat_ **  
**Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap**  
**God I wish I never spoke**  
**Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap”**

 

 

Alguno de los compañeros de Hank, se le había desenchufado accidentalmente su celular de los audífonos y se logró escuchar esa estrofa…

—Bien, entonces, ¿de qué haremos nuestra investigación?— La voz de Alex retumbo en los oídos de Hank.

—No lo sé…—

—¿Acaso siempre susurras?— La respuesta de Hank fue unos movimientos con la cabeza simulando un no.

—Es solo que…no estoy acostumbrado a que otras personas me hablen…solo es eso—

—Pues acostúmbrate porque ahora yo te hablaré— Sonrió mientras ponía la mano en un hombro de ojiazul, el cual se prendió en llamas por el tacto.

Hank solo sonrió esta vez.

****

 

Los días pasaron, pero la relación con Alex continuaba igual, a veces Hank se adentraba tanto en su mente pesimista que no le continuaba avanzar. Pero a pesar de eso, hablaban solo un poco más pero únicamente sobre temas para su investigación. Generalmente se reunían en la biblioteca de la escuela; siempre Alex se quedaba dormido por 30 minutos a las 2 horas de llegar. Durante ese periodo Hank se limitaba a admirarlo mientras dormía.

Un día mientras lo admiraba, un celular sonó en la biblioteca.

****

 

**_“_ _[…] And it's warm and real and bright_ **  
**And the world has somehow shifted**  
**All at once**  
**Everything looks different**  
**Now that I see you”**

 

Ese día la señora de la biblioteca se enojó mucho…y Hank, Hank solo continuaba mirando a Alex.

 

 

—Hank, hoy… ¿podemos hacer parte de la redacción en mi casa?— Dijo Alex sin más al joven ligeramente más alto que estaba frente.

El ojiazul, solo abrió ampliamente los ojos y comenzó a sudar poco a poco.

—¿Estás bien?—

—Si— susurró como siempre lo hacía en su presencia.

—Bien, te esperó a las 3:00 pm en la entrada de la escuela— Mientras se iba, miró nuevamente atrás y con dos dedos, posicionándolos en su frente le dio una señal de despedida.

Las clases pasaron tan lentas que Hank casi quería un aparato para viajar en el tiempo.

 

Una vez dada las tres Hank y Alex se encontraron en el lugar establecido, Lorna apareció pero solo para despedir al rubio…se dieron un último beso.

 

Ambos chicos se pusieron en marcha, pasando calles y calles; Alex hablaba de cosas sin para, acerca de lo magnificaba que era la panadería que apenas segundos habían pasado. Sobre algunas bandas que él escuchaba, todas compuestas básicamente por Rock o Rock Alternativo; no era que Hank fuera fanático a aquella música pero los conocía superficialmente.

Hank caminaba con su mochila en la espalda y dos libros que llevaba en las manos, presionando contra presencia. De un momento a otro, Alex decidió ayudarlo quitándoselos, para el mismo cargarlos.

Un matiz rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Hank, Alex lo miró extrañad; pero no le tomo absoluta importancia.

Un auto pasaba junto a ellos, era color rosa y en ella una mujer conduciendo alegremente mientras sonaba una canción en su reproductor.

****

**_“[…] Letting go, letting go_ **  
**Telling you things you already know**  
**I explode, I explode**  
**Asking you where you want us to go**  
**You've been riding two wheelers all your life”**

****

 

—¿Irás al baile de invierno?— Preguntó Hank con la mirada hacía el frente.

—No— Tanta seguridad en dos letras.

—¿Por qué?— Paro un momento Alex para hacer aquella interrogante.

—No tengo pareja y no soy de ese tipo de eventos—

—Claro que eres de ese tipo de eventos— Una ligera sonrisa se coló por sus labios. —Y tú qué sabes, posiblemente alguien esté pensando en invitarte.

 

**_“[…] I love everything you do_ **  
**When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do**  
**I wanna ride my bike with you**  
**Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you**  
**I'll pull them off for you”**

 

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Alex, hicieron lo que normalmente haría en la biblioteca…esta vez Alex no durmió.

 

 

Pasó exactamente un mes, la entrega de trabajos fue una semana antes de la llegada de esté día; Hank estaba complacido con su trabajo, y Alex estaba orgulloso  ya que entre ambos pudieron hacer un trabajo que era de los mejores que había tenido.

La profesora Munroe fue diciendo poco a poco las calificaciones como si tuviera cerdos en el matadero, a pesar de ser muy amable cuando se trataba de cortar cabezas con la cruel daga de la calificación no tenía piedad, era exigente; y mucho.

A Alex le sudaban las manos al escuchar solo D y C con el resto del grupo…sabía su destino.

—Hank y Alex…— Finalmente la morena mujer mencionó aquellos nombres. —A, dijo sonriendo, felicidades muchachos—

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar y Alex sonreía con orgullo, Hank por su parte sonreía tímidamente al fondo del salón.

—Era obvio que sacaría eso…tenía dos grandes motivos— Un chico corpulento y con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro atrajo la atención. —En primera tenía la ventaja de la lastima por la profesora por ser un nerd homosexual…y en segunda no es sorpresa que se haya esforzado, teniendo la oportunidad de poder ayudar a Alex que se nota que se le cae la mandíbula por él; felicidades pequeño gay—

Se hizo una tumba…

Hank estaba atónito y sintió como un vacío lo absorbía hacía una dimensión obscura...

—Supéralo Hank, Alex jamás te hará caso; es demasiado heterosexual para eso…— Continuó.

Nadie hablaba…

Pero en los oídos de Hank todos reían, se paró de su asiento y finalmente corrió fuera del aula de clases.

—Felicidades Peter, acabas de quedar fuera del examen y por lo tanto acabas de reprobar mi materia— Dijo finalmente la mujer morena, mientras salía hacía la dirección.

Por su parte Alex, se levantó de su asiento para ir en busca de Alex…

Lorna se paró de su asiento y fue directo a Peter.

—No tenías derecho a eso…pero yo si tengo derecho a esto— Finalmente estampó su puño en la cara de aquel chico.

 

 

Hank, se había ocultado frente al teatro de la escuela, podía escuchar como practicaban Vaselina, referente la plática entre Rizzo y Sandy.

Tenía oculta la cara en sus piernas, daba gracias que los pasillos estaba desiertos por la hora. Justó en ese momento escucho como Alex, decía su nombre…

—Hank, al fin te encuentro— Mencionó notablemente cansado. 

—Déjame…— Susurro casi inaudible.

—No te dejaré así…vamos— Trato de tomar su brazo pero Hank quitó su mano.

 —En serio Alex, déjame…vete es lo mejor que puedes hacer—

—Pero… ¿por qué te pones de esa manera por unos comentarios que dijo un idiota?— Se veía un poco irritado por la actitud del chico de cabello castaño.

—Porque todo es verdad…— Alzó ligeramente la voz. —Todo…que todos me tiene lastima por ser el maldito nerd gay de la escuela que soy invisible para todos aquí…incluso que estoy enamorado de ti…—

Alex sintió un nudo en el estómago ante aquella confusión.

—Ahora que ya sabes todo…déjame solo…por favor— Casi un ruego sonó aquello último.

Alex hizo caso a esto, no supo ni la razón…simplemente lo hizo.

Cuando se quedó solo Hank volvió a esconder la cara…mientras escuchaba a la chica cantar del otro lado de la puerta…

****

 

**_“_ _[…] That's a thing i'd never do_ **  
**I could stay home every night**  
**Wait around for mister right**  
**Take cold showers everyday**  
**And throw my life away**  
**On a dream that won't come true**  
**I could hurt someone like me**  
**Out of spite or jealousy**  
**I don't steal and i don't lie**  
**But i can feel and i can cry**  
**A fact i'll bet you never knew**  
**But to cry in front of you**  
**That's the worst thing i could do”**

 

 

Suaves lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Hank.

 

 

 

Durante las 2 siguientes semanas Hank y Alex no hablaron, para absolutamente nada. El ojos azules, siempre lo evadía, no deseaba verlo después de la obligada confesión.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela; cabizbajo; mientras todos los demás pasaban a su lado mirándolos un poco extrañados. Él siempre había sido invisible ante los demás, ¿por qué no puede volver a serlo?

Sus zapatos sonaban acorde a los latidos de su corazón, quería entrar a un oscuro agujero donde no existieran las personas que se burlan de otros, donde no existieran los chicos que no les gustas y donde no existiera el pesimismo y la patética vida que lleva.

Al abrir su casillero, cayó una hoja, o mejor dicho una nota.

 

**“Nos vemos en las gradas de la cancha”**

 

Bien, no debía hacer caso; pero por alguna razón lo hizo.

Al llegar al lugar citado, pensó en mil y un personas que pudieron haberlo citado en ese lugar, miles…que resultó no ser ninguna de ellas.

—Hola, Hank— Dijo una chica con el cabello verde.

—Hola Lorna…— El chico jugaba con sus mangas, las estiraba un poco.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos en los cuales Hank miraba al cielo o piso y Lorna no sabía que decir.

—Alex…Alex me contó todo— Al tiempo que terminaba la frase se sentaba en el pasto que recorría debajo de las gradas de metal.

—Lo siento…—

—No tiene por qué disculparte—

—Claro que sí, es tu novio— Dijo mirando la figura sentada.

—Ven, siéntate— Palmeo a lado de ella, al tiempo en el que Hank tomaba asiento con un ligero tramo de distancia —No me enoja que te gusté Alex, es halagador que encuentres a mi novio guapo, tampoco es que te le insinúes todo el tiempo o lo busques—

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Hank mientras arrancaba una hoja de aquel pasto y jugaba con ella, estaba muy nervioso.

—Te tomas muy a la ligera cuando alguien se le confiesa a tu novio…—

—Posiblemente, pero Hank, eres un chico realmente increíble; y aparte eres gay, esa es una muy buena combinación— Rio ligeramente, por lo último dicho —Y mis padres son la prueba viviente, sabes…fue difícil crecer con dos padres; sin embargo me enseñaron que a no debo pelear me con la vida, bueno al menos Charles lo dice, el punto es que, sé que algún día encontraras a ese chico especial. Y no tiene absolutamente nada de malo que te gusté Alex, no decidiste sentir eso por él, son cosas que simplemente se dan; y a pesar de digas que no tienes más amigos que Raven, yo te considero mi amigo— Para finalizar aquella conversación, Lorna dio un abrazo y una sonrisa. Posterior se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de irse, escuchó una voz.

—Gracias Lorna…y dile a Alex que lo siento— Dijo Hank mientras miraba al cielo que estaba de un naranja tenue.

 

 

 

 

Las luces de colores inundaban el salón en el cuales vestidos largos de todos los colores y hombres que buscaban verse galante bailaban al compás de una canción movida; algunos platicaban con otras parejas y Hank, estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con un poco de ponche a su lado. Sabía que Raven lo iba a abandonar para estar con Azazel, era de suponerse.

Una pareja entraba tras otra por la puerta, mientras Hank se sentía un poco triste, estar sentado ahí era algo triste.

Algo apareció, era Alex, junto a Lorna…y en ese momento Hank recordó aquella platica…ambos se veían tan bien, Lorna con ese vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba su cabello y Alex con el esmoquin negro. Por unos segundos los ojos de Hank y Alex se encontraron, y el rubio le sonrió, al igual que Lorna. Hank correspondió…

El castaño se recargo en la mesa y vio a Lorna y Alex bailar una pieza…cerró los ojos un momento.

 

 

 

Una mano se posó en hombro de Hank y este alzo la vista para observar a la persona, un rubio le sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Alex…no estabas con Lorna— Dijo levemente sorprendido.

—Sí pero ahora estoy contigo…—

Dicho esto, tomo a Hank de la mano y comenzó a correr fue del  gimnasio donde se celebraba el baile de inverno; corrieron lo más que pudieron hasta donde no se alcanzaba a ver ninguno de los otros estudiantes.

Hank fue el primero en detenerse y buscar aire.

—Nada de condición física, no me sorprende— Dijo Alex en tono burlón.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—

—Necesitaba estar a solas contigo…— Dijo sin más.

—Pero tú tendrías que estar con Lorna…—

—Quiero estar contigo Hank...—

Esa afirmación fue tan espontánea y tan real, sus labios que rítmicamente se movían haciendo vibrar cada parte del ser del ojiazul. Hank no era el experto en ese tipo de temas peor hacía lo que podía para mantener aquella conexión.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, un sonrojado Hank y un sonriente Alex.

—¿Quieres ir a comer?—

 

 

Estaba en un establecimiento de comida que al parecer era de 24 horas, Alex pidió una hamburguesa y Hank, solo un batido de chocolate.

El castaño solo se limitaba a ver como comía el rubio, de la misma manera en la que lo hacía en la biblioteca.

—¿Tengo mostaza en la boca o algo?—

—No…— Susurró apenado Hank

—Pues tú tienes un poco de crema batida— El pulgar de Hank paseo por la mejilla del contrario, causando un ligero sonrojo en él.

La cena prosiguió sin ningún contratiempo.

 

****

**_“[…] Turn down the lights down low and kiss me under the dark_ **  
**Cause when you're touching me baby I see sparks**  
**You make my heart go”**

Sonaba como una música que ponían a los comensales para su estadía…

—Creo que deberías regresar….— Dijo finalmente Hank.

 

 

 

 

Suaves luces iluminaban la calle por donde ellos pasaban, Alex tomó la mano de Hank, él solo sonrió.

 

 

 

 

Al llegar Alex aún tomaba de la mano de Hank, y se posaron en la cancha de la escuela, el pasto sonaba bajo sus pies al pisarlo y podían escuchar la música en el gimnasio.

Alex atrajo a Hank hacía su cuerpo y susurró en su oído.

—Esta noche no puede terminar sin un baile—

Colocó su mano en la cadera del ojiazul y siguieron el compás del baile, suaves movimientos y vueltas estaban en aquel terreno verde.

—Gracias por esta noche— El castaño había posado su cabeza en el hombro de Alex, ocultándolo.

—Gracias a ti por acompañarme…—

Hank volvió a mirar  directo a los ojos de Alex, sonrió de manera tan energética, que pareciera que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Alex hizo lo mismo y mostraba sus dientes. Era un momento mágico al ritmo de una música lenta y una luna de testigo, los anteojos de Hank se empañaron por lo rojo de su cara y se acercó lentamente para besar los labios de Hank, faltaban centímetros para volver a tocar esos labios…

 

 

 

 

Hank abrió los ojos, continuaba en el baile y todo estaba como antes.

Miró hacía enfrente y vio a Alex bailando con Lorna, tenía su mano en su cadera y se mecían con la música que estaba.

El chico de ojos azules solo sonrió, mientras se paraba de su asiento, quizá más adelante podría encontrar a alguien…mientras iría a lamentar su sueño que jamás sería realidad, caminó a la salida no sin antes prestar atención a la música, el sonido de la puerta dio fin al baile para Hank.

 

**_“[…] Last night I lay in bed so blue_ **  
**Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you**  
**I tried to find somebody new**  
**Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you**  
**Last night I lay in bed so blue**  
**Cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you**  
**I tried to find somebody new**  
**Baby they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you”**

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, saben que todas sus críticas son bienvenidas y si tiene alguna propuesta para un fanfic puedo traerlas, saben que amo cada view que hay y los kudos. Ustedes son la razón por la cual escribo, y espero no haber roto muchos feels, muchas gracias por leer :) ♥


End file.
